Begin again
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: All he wanted was to forget, to have a fresh new start. And so did she.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and Life is Strange aren't my properties, they belong to D&D, George R.R Martin, DONTNOD and Square Enix. And the Lord is good, because if I were the owner, believe me, you'd hate what I'd do with that.

Summary: All he wanted was to forget, to have a fresh new start. And so did she.

Author's note: This is set after the end of LIS with the "Save Arcadia Bay" ending. As for Game of Thrones, it is set in a modern universe and the characters are at the end of season 2, personality wise.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEME SUCH AS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE ATTEMPTS, SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, BULLYING ETC. IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Begin again**

 **Chapter 1**

After having set his laptop, Lancel Lannister sighed tiredly but happily. His room was finally done. It was way smaller than the one he had back in Lannisport, or the room he was offered when he had started to study in King's Landing, but he felt strangely at ease in it. Joffrey and his crew would have hated it, called him gay for having pictures of his parents and of his siblings on his desk or near his bed, he didn't care though. They weren't here. No one to mock the fact that he had a family picture, that he had hung a poster of Mumfords and Sons, that he had complete collections of mangas to read or reread at his leasure, on his bed, bare feet, with a box of sweets nearby. That felt good, almost resurecting. He opened the window and took a breath of fresh air. Two hours ago, he was still on the road, driven by his father.

His father…

Who showed support from the very beginning.

Lancel was born a Lannister, people expected him to pursue a carreer in the banks, in finance, in politics, things he hated with a passion. He was good with numbers but the jobs in them didn't attract him and he had no head for politics anyway. He wasn't stupid, he knew how a law was passed, he knew the basics of the ways of the different factions, but he never managed to get fully into it. The fact that he saw them as kindergarden's kids in adults bodies who were allowed all the rudeness children were taught not to do didn't help either. They could cut people mid-sentences, cheat, lie, all would be accepted because they were in that golden bubble. No, what Lancel loved was litterature, poetry, music and above all, he loved photography. Even when he was a child, when he was given a small throwable camera to take pictures during school trips, he enjoyed choosing the spots, waiting for the right light, experimenting new poses to take even better pictures. And as he grew, this pleasure grew into a passion. A passion his father seemed to understand. Or at least, that he wanted to try and understand. Because when Lancel told him of his desire to try and work in that field, to make a living out of it, he was afraid to see disappointement in his eyes, that he would talk him out of it. Photography could be a hobby but not a job for a Lannister man. However, Kevan only nodded and it was him who found out about the program of Blackwell Academy, in Arcadia Bay. He never seem so proud of him when he received a letter stating he was accepted among the students. His parents thought of renting him a small house or a small flat but Lancel had wanted to experience the full feel of dorms' life. He had watched as the familiar landscapes of the west of Westeros vanished from his sight, as he was finally able to bid farewell to the bloody King's Landing, and as the new surrounding of Oregon greeted him in his new home. He had fallen in love with the pictures it provided, its smell of realness. Kevan had noticed the sparkle in his eyes, he had a small smile and tasked him to send them pictures of the town every week. A homework Lancel was more than happy to have.

"If you have any issues, and I mean it, any issues, you call and I come. Even if it is at 3.00 am." His father had told him before he left him

Lancel had smiled.

Yes, the past could be buried here. He could start over.

 _XXXXX_

The campus was huge and soon enough, Lancel got lost, despite the map he had been given. He looked around. Preparations for Thanksgiving were going well. Principal Wells had seemed surprised to see a new and even wealthier student than Nathan Prescott wanting to enter the school, despite the scandal caused by Mark Jefferson and what the journalists called "The Dark Room affair". Lancel didn't mind, he hadn't liked Jefferson's work anyway. It was beautiful and well done, no denying that, but it left him unmoved. Soon enough, a young man came to him. He seemed to be around his age, if not, a bit younger but not by much. He was a bit shorter than him, he had messy chocolate hair, brown eyes, a soft aura surrounding his being.

"Hi! New here?" He asked

"Yeah… First day." He replied

He offered his hand, Lancel shook it.

"Warren, Warren Graham."

"Lancel Lannister."

"Lannister as in the head of the Lannister company?"

"Yeah… I am Tywin Lannister's nephew…"

To Lancel's surprise, Warren found it cool.

"You're lost?"

"Yeah, I have to go to photography class."

Warren took him there, as his class was right next door. He introduced him along the way to some people. The gorgeous Dana. Goth and cool Alyssa. Zachary, so many people… Then, they arrived in the classroom. He noticed a blond haired girl with short hair and a seriously depressed look on her face. Her friend, or he assumed she was her friend, was trying to make her laugh with the latest gossips. Warren introduced them as Victoria Chase and Taylor Christensen. Victoria was Nathan's best friend and Lancel understood better her mood. Not far, there was Stella. Then, he saw a young woman, shorter than he was, all dressed in black, short haired, with a polaroid camera on her desk.

" Yo Max!" Warren shouted

"Hey Warren." She replied with a soft voice. "Who is that?"

"This is Lancel, a new student from Westeros. Lancel, this is Maxine Caulfield and there is a rule with her: always Max, never Maxine."

"And rightfully so, it rhymes with vaccine." She joked

"Pleasure to meet you." Lancel said

Warren took him a bit away and explained to him she was in mourning, having lost her best but estranged friend, Chloe Price, step-daughter of the chief of security of Blackwell, in an accidental gun shot weeks ago, in the girls' bathroom in a bad and sad story of blackmailing and money. Lancel went to her nonetheless. He had to talk to her, even if it was more for him than for her. This story had touched him.

"Max… Warren just told me. I never knew Chloe, and I have just met you, but I do offer you my sympathies. I'll add Chloe to my prayers."

Max had a small smile.

"Thank you."

Then entered a young woman, dressed very modestly.A dark blue jacket, a camel skirt, a white shirt buttoned all the way up and a small golden cross on her neck. Her blond hair was tied in a bun. Lancel had seen many lovely girls but never one whose cuteness seemed so real, so genuine.

"And last but not least, our beloved Kate Marsh!" Warren introduced. "Kate, this is Lancel Lannister."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lancel."

Even her voice was sweet. Max joined them and they talked a bit, before the teacher would enter. Lancel felt at-ease with them and he dared hope that he could become a friend. He really liked them, especially Kate. Even if they didn't share the same god, the same faith, he knew she wouldn't mock him for believing and that was refreshing. He had been shamed for that by his own kin.

"Lancel, what's your necklace?" Warren asked

"Oh that?" He said. "It's my mother's. She gave it to me. It's the seven pointed star."

"So, you keep with the Faith of the Seven?"Kate inquired

"You know of it?" Lancel replied, surprised

"We studied it a bit in our theology club. We'd be delighted to have you."

Lancel smiled.

"Looks like we're gonna have another puritan sparrow. Gods, as if having one religious nut wasn't enough." Coutney said, as she had dropped some homework for Victoria.

Lancel sighed.

Life wasn't going to be so easy after all.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and Life is Strange aren't my properties, they belong to D&D, George R.R Martin, DONTNOD and Square Enix. And the Lord is good, because if I were the owner, believe me, you'd hate what I'd do with that.

Summary: All he wanted was to forget, to have a fresh new start. And so did she.

Author's note: This is set after the end of LIS with the "Save Arcadia Bay" ending. As for Game of Thrones, it is set in a modern universe and the characters are at the end of season 2, personality wise.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEME SUCH AS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE ATTEMPTS, SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, BULLYING ETC. IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Begin again**

 **Chapter 2**

"You definitely need to try Joyce's cooking, it's a taste of Heaven before you reach it!" Warren said happily as he was taking Lancel to the parking lot

It was early, the sun was rising in the sky, giving it a marvellous coat of pink and orange. Lancel spotted a stray cat sniffing a piece of food near the grass area. Under this light, it was a beautiful sight. He took his camera, silently took a memory of the piece of time while he could.

"I could print it and send it to Tommen." He thought as he watched the result

"You're just like Max, she too can't help taking her camera out, you two are the Lucky Lukes of Arcadia Bay!" Warren joked

"Oh, I'm sure Max is better and faster." Lancel replied with a smile

Soon enough, they were joined by Max and Kate and together, they drove off to the Two Whales. For Lancel, all seemed taken out of an american movie, he was genuinely in love with the area. He had checked the internet for some info about the city, he had learnt of some places that seemed interesting enough for his photos. The junkyard, the forest, the lighthouse, the beach… He'd so put on some good shoes and walk lots and lots of miles on his weekends! As they entered and took their seats, Joyce came to them. Lancel looked at her and he immediately loved her. She reminded him of his own mother. She had that same aura of motherly love and tenderness, despite having a black ribbon around the blue arm of her uniform. He had done his researches, he knew she was Chloe's mother. Yet, she appeared to him as regal and dignified in her grief. She was there, alive, not letting Fate get the best of her. He wished he could have some of her strength.

"Hi Joyce!" Max happily greeted

"Hello my darlings! Oh, and who is this handsome fellow?" The woman asked, noticing the new face in her dinner

"Hello, Mrs Madsen. My name is Lancel. Lancel Lannister. Pleasure to meet you." Lancel replied

"And so polite as well! The girl who will have you will be a lucky lass! You know what, since it's your first day here, you get a free muffin."

Lancel thanked her. She took their orders, Lancel followed the group's advice for the eggs and bacon.

"I know I should become a vegetarian, best for the planet and all, but bacon!" Max said hungrily as the plates arrived

"I hope this day will never come or else, I'll lose my best client for this dish!" Joyce joked

It was delicious and Lancel didn't regret to have agreed to break his fast with them. He didn't talk much, being more of a listener, but he did enjoy spending time with them. They were simple, nice, open-minded. They had welcomed him in their crew like a long-lost sibling. He noticed that Kate didn't seem well, however. Her body was here but her mind was somewhere else. He recognized that look. He had it for quite a while. He wanted to make her feel better but calling her on that in front of everyone wasn't the best way. He looked as she was excusing herself to the restroom, let a few moments pass before he excused himself as well. Kate was there, looking even more down. She blenched as she saw his reflection on the old mirror.

"Oh, Lancel, sorry… Didn't hear you coming. Am I blocking the access?" She asked

He smiled.

"No, don't worry. It's fine, I don't really need to use the bathroom anyway."

She raised an eyebrow, lost for words.

"You seemed… Away. I wanted to make sure you were okay but without calling you about it in front of the entire dinner."

"I… I didn't think you'd notice." She said, uneasy, playing with her fingers. "But it makes me happy that you care, even if we don't know each other very well."

He just smiled. She looked at him. He wasn't aware of what happened to her, but still he was kind enough to worry, to notice, she wasn't invisible for a stranger.

"Are you aware of the Dark Room affair?" She inquired after a short but uneasy silence

"Just the big lines. A famous artist kidnapping girls to have private and illegal photo shoots with drugged and bound girls."

"I was one of the victims… The last one actually… Before he got caught and arrested…"

Horror spread in Lancel's mind, he had imagined everything but that. He couldn't picture Kate dosed up, looking blankly at a camera hold by a pervert. A part of him wanted to rush to her and hug her but he restrained himself, it could be too much for her. Instead, he just gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry you had to live that…"

"I'm fine, even better now, Max has been a true friend and a great support, but… I still fear the world. It's my first day outside of the dorms, apart from Chloe's funerals… I had to be there, just like Max had been there for me…"

"You felt overwhelmed back there…"

"Yes… But it was nice."

"Then, consider I owe you a morning, a comfortable one. A Lannister always pays his debts. I hope you like tea."

She had the brightest smile ever.

"Beware, I could make your tea collection vanished by drinking it all in one day! Max and I always have a weekly tea. We could have one too. You could tell me about the Seven Gods and their story."

He nodded.

"I'd like that."

As Kate went out, he felt his phone vibrating. He took it out, recognizing the number.

"I changed both my phone and my number, how did he get it?!" He wondered as he opened the text he had received

 _It doesn't matter that you're away, you'll never be free of me, you little dirty bitch. I'll destroy you and any chance at happiness you have. Your daddy won't be able to protect you and send you in the world's asshole forever. You're a lying freak, a hypocrite. The Seven are prayed every day to give you the balls to jump of a bridge and die!_

He looked at himself in the mirror. His face had gone white and he noticed his hand was shaking. He took a deep breath, erased the message and passed some water on his face. He bit his tongue hard as he forced a smile on his lips.

 _XXXXX_

Back in King's Landing, Kevan sighed as he was ready to be received by his niece for dinner. He loved Cersei, he really did, but as time passed by, she grew older and bitter. And there was something she did. Something he couldn't forgive her for just yet. If he could forgive her at all. Lancel had make a mistake, a mistake he recognized, a mistake his son admitted, however he considered her to be the one to blame. Lancel would turn eighteen in january, he was, by most standards, still a child.

A gullible child.

A child who lacked confidence and she toyed with that to get whatever she had wanted from him.

"Good evening, Uncle." She greeted

"Good evening, Cersei."

Her youngests, Myrcella and Tommen, were adorable children he loved very much and Tommen kinda reminded him of Lancel in his early years. However, her eldest was a nightmare, and he dared say Evil reborn. He had sent texts to Lancel that sent chills down his spine despite being old enough to be his grandfather. It was only because he had complained to Tywin that Joffrey had stopped. Because Cersei didn't see the harm in it.

"Uncle Kevan, is Lancel happy in Arcadia Bay?" Myrcella asked as they were sitting at the table

He smiled softly to her.

"He is very happy, he told me he made friends already. And he also told me he had a special picture for you, Tommen."

"Yay!"

The youngest's joy made him laugh. They all sat, his widowed niece, her children and his older brother. Joffrey couldn't help but feeling superior. Yes, they had managed to have Lancel change phone and number, to have him stop. From his first phone. They hadn't thought he'd buy a second one, keeping it secret, to make his cousin's life a true Hell. He couldn't understand why people sided with him despite his mother being the true victim in that affair. That was unfair and he was going to make him pay.

"Still, Uncle, I don't understand why you sent him so far away for something so little." Cersei said as she was drinking wine

"You wouldn't call your children's dreams little." He only replied

"I would tell them when their dreams are just that." She responded

"I've seen his work, it's not impressive." Joffrey added

"That's because you are jealous. You can't take a picture right. Lancel kindly agreed to take some pictures for me and they are gorgeous, I love them very much. He also helped me for some art projects and he was a patient teacher. I think he can easily have a successful career in that branch." Myrcella stated

Joffrey was red with anger, having been challenged.

"Lancel would be touched to hear you say so." Kevan said. "I believe the same thing. I trust my son and I wouldn't push him in a way if I knew he had no talent for it."

Tywin only nodded in approval. Cersei and Joffrey's outraged faces were priceless and Kevan wished he had the guts to tell them to hold the pose while he'd take a picture to send it to Lancel.

 _XXXXX_

Feeding her little Alice, Kate was thinking of Lancel. She didn't know him very well, but he had struck her as a gentle person, a sincere man. However, he had to have a part of darkness in his heart, some hardships, as few would notice her being unwell and guess it wasn't just being under the weather.

"He's handsome too, that doesn't spoil anything."

She felt her cheeks burning after she realized what she had just thought. She had thought that a man was beautiful, a few weeks only after being abducted and abused. What was wrong with her?!

"And besides… Nathan was nice too. And not bad looking. And rich. He offered help once. It lead me on a dark path…"

She didn't regret offering a hand of friendship to Lancel, it was the way she was, the way she wanted to live and even if it wasn't to work out, she'd have no regrets as she would have tried.

She just…

She just wanted to avoid living in a nightmare again.

 _XXXXX_

Lancel was still in his pyjamas when he was browsing through the mail he had received. One stood out of the ordinary. All was typed, not a single sign of a handwriting. He opened it and started to read it as he was closing his door. He felt grosser and grosser at each word his eyes encountered. He swore he could feel tears burning and threatening to fall. He refused to give the author this satisfaction. Not while holding it at least. He didn't sign but the style had Joffrey's perfume all over it. He crushed it, formed it into a ball and angrily threw it in the garbage can before going back to his room. He closed the door, resisting the urge to slam it, and when it was just him and himself, he let himself slide, his back against it, until he was sitting on the floor. His knees near his face, his arms surrounding his legs, he buried his head in the little space created and broke up in tears.

The others were right, they were always right.

He was a weakling and a fool.

He gave them another proof of that, by hoping he could turn a new leaf.

He'd never have an average life.

He just wasn't born for happiness.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and Life is Strange aren't my properties, they belong to D&D, George R.R Martin, DONTNOD and Square Enix. And the Lord is good, because if I were the owner, believe me, you'd hate what I'd do with that.

Summary: All he wanted was to forget, to have a fresh new start. And so did she.

Author's note: This is set after the end of LIS with the "Save Arcadia Bay" ending. As for Game of Thrones, it is set in a modern universe and the characters are at the end of season 2, personality wise.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE ATTEMPTS, SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, BULLYING ETC. IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Begin again**

 **Chapter 3**

"Look, it's the false religious man!"

"Guess Sunday School had its appeal after getting busted!"

"Gods, he's such a whore! I'm sure he was paid by old ladies to eat them up!"

Lancel tried to block people's words as he walked down the corridors of the campus. Some voices were the ones of people who had shown kindness to him when he arrived not so long ago. It had been like that for two months, and even the Christmas holidays break didn't manage to ease the fever of judgement and hate towards him that was spreading like a disease. He didn't know who did that and why but someone had taken the letter he received from Joffrey from the trash can and had it distributed around school revealing what he had been desperate to set aside, to put behind him:

The fact that he had been a dirty cunt who did nasty things.

Things he wasn't proud of.

Things he was deeply and genuinely sorry for.

He had helped in bullying a girl so that his only "friends" wouldn't leave him alone.

And he had done something that led a man to his grave.

However, he didn't try to fight back or to explain. They wouldn't listen, they wouldn't understand, the truth wasn't their appeal. And he had to be honest with himself, he was tired of fighting. That was all he had been doing for a year and a half, between judgements from his own family, apart from his parents and siblings, Joffrey's words, the students' words, the realization that he was loved only because he was a Lannister and a golden ticket to Joffrey's crew, the realization of his own wrong doings for a chimera and trying to make things right, he had felt as if he was barely living. He had tried his best to make amends and it worked to an extent. His decision to move to Arcadia Bay had been for a fresh new start, it was true, but it was for his love for photography as well, just as much as his deep desire to start over. And now, it was certainly ruined and for what reason, he didn't know. He hadn't hurt anyone here. Maybe it was just because he was the new kid. With a famous name. Juicy gossips tasted better with a drop of celebrity. He felt relieved enough by knowing that Max, Warren and Kate didn't pay any attention to it. It eased him even more in Kate's case. While he valued Max and Warren's friendship, Kate meant so much more. He didn't know why, or how it happened, but if he would be sad to let who he called Grahamfield, because Max and Warren had started dating, down, it would destroy him to see that he had broken the trust Kate had placed in him. He felt so at ease with her, everything was easy, there was no mask worn, it was just him, her and the cup of tea.

"So convenient to play the God card after you get caught."

"He's such a loser!"

How could he make them understand that the Gods saved him from becoming mad when he had fallen severely ill after a car accident? When the wound he had festered, when he got septicaemia and depression, when no one except the one girl he made miserable came to keep him company sometimes?

"I'm sure he fucked a family member! Lannisters are an ancient family, perhaps they got the Targaryen vice?"

How could he explain to them how twisted his relationship with Cersei was?

Cersei was married to an oaf, his boss, as he worked for him during the summer, someone who didn't love her, who didn't speak kindly to her and who occasionally slapped her. She went to him, with tears in her eyes, stating he was beating her and her cheek had been so red he had to believe her. She also said she was getting worried, he was drinking more and more and she feared he'd attack the children one day, because he thought she cheated on him and that the children weren't his, but Jaime's, her own twin brother.

Lancel wanted to help but he was lost in what he could do. She told him she had a plan, all he had to do was going to Robert for work, as he usually did. All he had to do was playing the good assistant, giving him all the beers he wanted. Soon enough, Robert died in a hunting accident due to alcohol. And to thank him, Cersei found it fitting to offer a night with her. He was shocked at first. She was a widow, he was her first cousin, she was twice his age but he couldn't deny that she was beautiful. And she had such kind words for him, words that felt real… She even promised him she'd help him in leaving Joffrey's crew without consequences…

A part of it had wanted it just as much as it feared it.

Wanted it because Cersei was gorgeous, he needed to feel loved on another level than familial level, because she made him feel big and confident, and she was offering all that. Feared it because he was worried.

Worried she'd sell him out if he refused her. Before he helped and even after. He was nothing and she could crush him.

He had felt loved, for a time, even happy and it had showed on his face and attitude. He even thought he was in love with her.

But when it became clear Joffrey was going too far, when he asked him to help her in raping Sansa by holding her down, he had refused him. This was going to a point he didn't want to reach and he denounced him, saving the girl. Cersei had seemed so cold when he explained why he did that. Because it was the right thing to do. She threatened him to denounce him to the police because of what he did to Robert. He outsmarted her by confessing the whole story to his father.

A father who never blamed him.

A father who didn't punish him as he saw him as a victim too in that story.

A father who put Cersei back into place.

Her plan had worked so well that Lancel couldn't be held accountable for making Robert drunk, as Robert asked for more beers and several witnesses heard him and saw how badly he treated his son verbally. Cersei reacted by sabotaging his car, which caused his accident and when she visited him at the clinic, the only time she did, she broke his heart by stating she never loved him, every kiss, every embrace, every touch made her sick, that he meant nothing, that she never cared for him, he was a tool, a dildo, something she could throw away and if she had been allowed to, she would strangle him right on his bed while his father was away to grab a coffee at the vending machine.

During his time at the hospital, he had time to think and he realized with horror that he loathed the man he had become. And the faith of his mother had been something that helped him through that mental torture. He wanted to be a better man. He apologized to Sansa, told her he wasn't expected to be forgiven as he had been cruel to her and if she decided to never forgive him, it was okay. She replied she needed time to think, something she understood. He apologized to all the people he had hurt. He properly left Joffrey's group. People at school seemed to leave him in peace, rather shocked to see a minion of "King Joffrey", as they called him, leave him and apologize to the people he had hurt. That was a rare sight.

"Go back fucking your cousin, perv!"

He sighed. They would never understand. It was starting all over again. Max, Warren and Kate were there but one day, they'd leave, they'd leave if they learnt the truth and he'd be alone again. Joffrey was right, he was going to destroy him one way or another.

He entered his room and gasped as he discovered the place had been sacked. His bed had been flipped over, papers and books scattered all over the place, his computer opened on his Facebook page, and on the floor, as well as on the walls, people had written, with red paint, some words he could still hear from earlier.

Pervert.

Hypocrite.

Cousin fucker.

Fake.

Crazy Sparrow.

Someone even wrote he should die because no one would miss such a two faced bitch. He dropped off his bag and went to fetch water and sponges. He erased, the best he could, the words. Fortunately, the paint was fresh, it wouldn't leave marks. After that, he made his bed again and cleaned up his room. It was as if nothing happened.

"They must have been disappointed by my Facebook journal. I hardly post anything personal there and no one sends me messages anyway." He thought as he sat down.

His phone vibrated. It was Joffrey again.

 _Condom failure_

His thumb went to hit erase before Lancel hesitated.

Condom failure.

He knew it was false. He was born after sixteen years of marriage. His parents tried hard to have a child, they passed so many tests they lost count and it was when they were ready to give up and to move on that his mother realized he had made his way to her wombs. He was desired. Hell, he had been desired, yearned, craved for years! So no, Lancel knew he definitely wasn't born out of a faulty condom. But Joffrey was right. He was a failure. He was a disappointment, certainly not the child his parents were dreaming of. He gave them nothing but troubles, even if it was beyond his control. They loved him, they loved him so much when he wasn't worthy of such affection and attention. He wasn't worthy of all the sacrifices they were making for him. He was no fool, he knew his father certainly had to deal with the clan due to sending him here. His parents… Who always put him first while all he deserved was to be put last, if not down. He had never felt so low. Not even Myrcella's cheerful call earlier could make him smile like it did hours ago, when she asked about his well-being, when she announced him her half-brother Gendry had asked for Arya Stark's hand in marriage, when she happily confessed she was dating her first crush, Robb Stark.

Condom failure.

It didn't matter that he changed, that he tried, that he moved away, it would never change, never because he was a curse sent to plague his parents. Tears gathered in his emerald eyes. He was tired, tired of it all. He wanted it to end, it needed to end. But he knew it would never end. That was the curse he was the victim of, and that curse was karma.

Another word from Joffrey.

 _Eat shit and die_

Another one.

 _No one will miss you, no one will care, no one will attend your funerals. Hell, you won't even have one, you'll just be buried with the poor in the ground without a coffin! No one will care for your grave and the municipality will take your bones out, throw it in the garbage, and destroy your final home. People will cheer at the new of your death, we'll have a blast, a party remembered for years._

Lancel read but he had no feelings, he felt strangely empty. Joffrey was simply announcing facts.

 _You should die_

He stared at it and the four walls of his bedroom were the only witness to his whisper:

"Maybe I should."

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and Life is Strange aren't my properties, they belong to D&D, George R.R Martin, DONTNOD and Square Enix. And the Lord is good, because if I were the owner, believe me, you'd hate what I'd do with that.

Summary: All he wanted was to forget, to have a fresh new start. And so did she.

Author's note: This is set after the end of LIS with the "Save Arcadia Bay" ending. As for Game of Thrones, it is set in a modern universe and the characters are at the end of season 2, personality wise.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAIN HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE ATTEMPTS, SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, BULLYING ETC. IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Begin again**

 **Chapter 4**

The rain was pouring hard as Lancel was fixing the ground beneath his eyes. All he needed was to take one more step, one more and it was over.

What was one more thing to do compared to what he went through?

His eyes were strangely attracted by one particular spot. He tried to picture himself there, laying on the ground, finally in peace, freed from his sufferings. He knew it was selfish but he couldn't stand it anymore. He had tried so hard for so long, for himself, for the ones who seemed to care, but he didn't have the strength anymore. He had done all he could, he deserved a slice of selfishness once in a while. It was for the best and as Joffrey told him, no one would miss him.

He had waited for the night to put on its dark cloak to act, he didn't want to have a crowd watching as he breathed his last, pretending next to be sorry, to act surprised, to vow this would never happen again while it would, months after.

Because that was how the world rolled.

He had left several notes in his room, one for his family, others for Max, for Warren, for Kate. To let them know how happy they had made him in his short life while he wasn't worthy of their affection. That they didn't have to be sad or to blame themselves. He didn't want them to share his burden.

That day, he acted as usual, took the blames and insults as he did the day before, his room was neat, there was nothing to be taken care of, not even the laundry, he had his weekly cup of tea with Kate but instead of going back to his dorm, he hid in a corridor. The girls' dormitories were higher than the boys'. The higher it was, the best chances he had to succeed. He had waited for the night, for almost all the lights to shut down, for Principal Wells to have finished his nightly routine. He had left his seven pointed star necklace in his room. What he was about to do was an insult to both his mother and the Gods. He couldn't possibly die wearing that. Then, he had climbed the stairs. It was fortunate that David Madsen wasn't around, being on a leave after Chloe's death as he couldn't walk around without seeing her face everywhere. It made his task easier. He took a deep breath and started to walk closer to the emptiness. The wind was making his blond locks of hair float before his eyes.

One step closer, just one…

"Lancel, wait!"

Startled, he looked behind him.

Kate.

 _XXXXX_

Kate was putting her tea back in the closet and her mind was racing. Lancel had just left. And she was worried. He acted his usual self but she could feel something wasn't right. His eyes didn't have the same glow. His smile didn't have the same warmth. He was surrounded by some kind of nostalgia, and when he said goodbye, it had felt like farewells. She had asked Max and Warren but to them, though he seemed down and sad due to the situation he was in, they hadn't noticed anything strange in his behaviour.

"They can't know, they weren't in that kind of situation but… It's as if I was seeing myself again back when…"

She sighed and looked at the pictures they had taken together. The cheerful and somewhat shy boy she saw wasn't the one who drank black tea with her earlier. It made her upset her. He was a nice man, he was caring, he tried to make her feel better and she did feel better, she enjoyed being with him, she actually counted down the days between their tea sessions, the moments where it was just them. She felt she had a real connexion with him, a bond, something that tied them together and the idea of him being so unwell made her heart ache. She would ache for a friend but when it came to Lancel, it ached harder.

"Maybe God made us meet so that I could help him the way Max helped me. So that we could heal together."

Because he made her heal.

She wasn't afraid as much of the outside, she felt at ease in parties because he was with her, she felt protected.

She sighed and took her bathroom purse to go to the showers. As she walked outside, she saw a brief shadow but she thought it was her imagination. However, she had a feeling of uneasiness that didn't leave her. Her mind was focused on Lancel, and her feeling got worse when she saw that he didn't answer her messages. Lancel always answered, even late. Here, even at an hour where he was supposed to be in his room due to the curfew, he wasn't answering. And if it had been a battery issue, he would have sent her a message on Facebook, apologizing. She decided to leave her room, to put some fresh water on her face. She noticed the backdoor to the stairs and to the rooftop was opened. That wasn't normal. She followed her instinct and went upstairs. And when she opened the last door, she felt as if she had rewinded time, seeing for a brief moment her own back, ready to take a final step. Her mind froze in horror when she realized that it was Lancel, ready to leave her existence.

"Lancel, wait!"

Her cry had been desperate and she had extended her arm, running to him, to try and grab him. He couldn't die! Not him! No one had to die that way but he deserved it even less than the rest of human kind. He turned to face her, making her stop. The mask had shattered. All she saw then was an exhausted, vulnerable, broken young man.

And it broke her heart to see him that way.

 _XXXXX_

"Go back inside Kate, you don't want to see this. I don't want you to see this." He managed to say, his voice weak and defeated

"Lancel please, whatever is eating you isn't worthy of such an act!"

"You don't know what I did. If you knew, you'd want me dead too."

She tried to get closer but he pulled back.

"Lancel…"

"Kate… You don't know what it's like…"

She smiled softly.

"Actually, I do."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"After Chloe's death, there was an investigation and though my name was cleared, some people continued to bully me, to mock me, my faith, my being. Some said I earnt it because I preached chastity before marriage, some said I deserved it. A week after Chloe's funerals, I was here, right where you stand. So yes, Lancel. I know what it feels like. You feel you are trapped, alone, in a nightmare and you can't wake up. The only way is to put yourself to sleep. But that's not true. You can wake up. It doesn't matter what you did. I saw the real you, a man who tries his best to be good, to be better. It's in the past and it made you better. It doesn't matter what you did, they are wrong to treat you that way, to make you feel unwanted. Because you are wanted. People love you. Your parents, your siblings, Myrcella, Tommen, Tyrek! You told me they were close to you. Max and Warren! Joyce! We all care and so do I!"

"You don't know what I did…"

"I don't care about what you did, I care about what you do now. Lancel, please…"

She offered her hand, he looked at her hesitantly. Her words moved him, he wanted to believe her, he really wanted to but something was holding him back.

"You are not alone, Lancel. I'll always have your back. I care about you, I really do."

Her voice was firm, gentle, warm and genuine. She had come all the way here to witness him in his worst moment and she didn't pull back. He slowly raised his hand to suddenly grab hers. She took him in her arms as he sank on his knees, his body shaking as he started crying, muttering endless apologies. She hushed him gently, enjoying the warmth of his being against her, afraid at the idea that she would have lost him. She grabbed her phone and called Max. This had to be discrete. Warren was called too and together, they drove Lancel to the nearby hospital. He was nestled in her arms, in a perfect silence, as Warren took them there. People would know he tried to commit suicide, they'd let people know, they needed the shock.

But there was no way they would make him go through the trial of being the talk of school again by being seen going in an ambulance to be driven away.

By her God and by the Seven Gods, Kate swore she would spare Lancel that humiliation. She knew how it stung and it was the last thing he needed right now.

 _XXXXX_

Kevan froze in shock when he had received a call from the hospital of Arcadia Bay, at 1.00 am.

He felt dead inside when he learnt of the reason Lancel was in there in the first place.

He felt as if he had let him down, he had failed him. He had promised him he would help him, he would protect him. He did nothing of that. He didn't know why it happened but he was certain Joffrey had a part in it.

Dorna was in tears and he did his best to comfort her.

He got dressed and an hour later, he was on the road, Dorna vowing to watch over the twins and Janei.

His son needed him.

 _XXXXX_

Though she had never met him before, Kate recognized Kevan as he walked in, having seen him on many pictures Lancel had brought with him. They shared the same emerald eyes and their softness. She got up from her bench and went to greet him.

"Mister Lannister."

Kevan looked at her, it was clear she had been soaked and she looked exhausted. Beside her, two young people, who had fallen asleep. He had been told Lancel was brought in by three teenagers.

"You must be Kate Marsh." He said

"I am. I wish our meeting happened in a happier light."

He had a sad smile.

"They told me you were the one who saved Lancel. How could I ever thank you, Miss Marsh?"

"Lancel saved himself. He decided to live. All I did was reminding him he wasn't alone."

Kevan nodded, thinking that he still had a debt that would last a lifetime, and went to his son's room, along with Kate. She left them together to reunite. Lancel was laying in his bed, half awake. He didn't seem to have any injuries, though he seemed drained.

"Lancel?" Kevan asked carefully, unsure his son was actually aware he was in a hospital

He slowly turned his head to meet his gaze. It broke Kevan's heart to see him so destroyed.

"Dad…" His voice was barely higher than a whisper

Kevan forced himself to smile as he hugged his child.

"I'm so sorry…"

Kevan only hugged him tighter.

"You don't have to apologize, they should be sorry, not you! The ones who did that to you will pay, I swear it by the Seven, they will, if it is the last thing I do!" He thought as Lancel was holding his tears back

 _XXXXX_

Kevan had taken Lancel's phone to have the messages printed out so that he could have proofs, leaving Lancel with his friend.

Kate had listened to Lancel in a complete silence the following afternoon as he revealed the truth behind his dark past.

How he bullied someone to be accepted.

How he ended up being in an incestuous relationship that turned out to be a poison.

How he tried to change.

How his past wasn't allowing him to move on.

Kate's silence made him worried. He was certain he was disgusting her and that she would regret saving his life. However, she took his hand and clasped it softly.

"I am proud of you."

He raised his head to meet her gaze. She was smiling.

"I am so proud to be your friend and to have met someone like you."

He didn't understand.

"It takes courage to realize something is wrong with oneself and to turn a new leaf to be a better person. You had that bravery. You realized you weren't doing the right thing, you felt it in your soul and you did the best you could to repair things. You are awesome."

Lancel felt himself blushing as a small smile came on his lips, along with a wave of relief.

He understood then that, if he continued on his path, he would never lose Kate as he feared so much.

 _XXXXX_

In Lancel's room, Max and Warren were preparing a bag for him, with things to pass time as well as the bare necessities, on Kate's demand. She joked about how experienced she was in that regard, a joke that made Max uneasy in a way but she was happy Kate was able to use humour about it. As she looked in his collection of mangas, Warren came with his mail. Among them, a letter from Sansa Stark. The woman mentioned in the letter that had almost cost them their friend.

"I hope it isn't bad…" Warren said

"Open it!" Max stated

"It's private…"

Max thought she could rewind time so that the letter would never be opened but she feared the consequences too much. The tornado and Chloe's sacrifice were still fresh in her mind. She took it and opened it.

 _Dear Lancel,_

 _I'm sorry it has taken me so much time to give you an answer but your gesture had surprised me so much it has left me speechless and lost for thoughts for quite a while. Few are those who do what you did, few have the balls for it.. After that, I was worried that I would say things the wrong way. This is why I am writing you this now._

 _I know you aren't a bad person, it's written all over your face and your eyes can't lie when your mouth does. I know what it's like to try and act a different person, so far away from our true characters, to be loved and accepted, especially far from home, to be well integrated among the popular crew. You had nothing against me. You did as you were bid by a cruel master, a man who could have you destroyed if you refused him._

 _A thing you did in the end, to protect me._

 _I am no fool, I know it's because you turned Joffrey in that you saved me from being raped by my ex-boyfriend. You became my everyday hero. You and I are much alike on so many fronts, blaming you would be blaming me as I almost drove my own sister away from me, with the same methods, for the same person. Everyone makes mistakes but those who regret and who try to make things right shouldn't have to suffer even more. You bullied me because you were forced to and you went over the top to impress someone who could have crushed you. Because you were scared of many things._

 _Lancel, I forgive you, I heartly forgive you and I wish we can become good friends, I do mean it. I genuinely want you to be happy and to feel free again. I'll PM you, on Facebook, my phone number if you wish us to talk sometimes._

 _I can't wait to see all the beauties of Arcadia bay you have captured so far!_

 _Best regards_

 _Your friend (Yes, I do dream big!) Sansa_

"Gods, this could make people shut up about how he could have raped his cousin! Someone who stops a rape attempt isn't likely to rape afterwards!" Warren gasped

"This will make them all shut up, about everything! This is the proof Lancel was genuine from the start! No one can contradict the absolution of an old victim to a penitent bully! Warren, we have to take this to Juliet!" Max said

"Juliet?" He wondered

"She'll scan this and add it in the campus' newspapers! And we can have it printed to have it distributed around the school! We can help Lancel's good name to be restored!"

Her joy was contagious.

"You're a genius, Max! But let's not forget to give it to Lancel."

He kissed her right on the lips.

 _XXXXX_

Juliet's article was even shared on Blackwell's facebook official page as a hymn against bullying and promoting acceptance, redemption and forgiveness. Those who had mocked him for months felt dreadful as they discovered that Lancel wasn't playing any act.

"Despite what we swore, we never learnt from Kate's wakeup call…We are the true monsters and we wouldn't deserve his forgiveness. Just like we don't deserve the one Kate gave us." Someone sadly stated

When Lancel had seen it, from his room as he was taking pictures from the window of a couple of blue birds, he felt ill-at-ease. He didn't want to be seen as a martyr or as a hero.

However, the proud look on his father's face made his doubts vanish.

That and Kate's radiant smile.

His hand on the seven pointed star necklace, brought by Max, he silently prayed the Stranger, apologizing for bothering him for nothing.

He wasn't ready to give up Life just yet.

He wanted to live it first.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and Life is Strange aren't my properties, they belong to D&D, George R.R Martin, DONTNOD and Square Enix. And the Lord is good, because if I were the owner, believe me, you'd hate what I'd do with that.

Summary: All he wanted was to forget, to have a fresh new start. And so did she.

Author's note: This is set after the end of LIS with the "Save Arcadia Bay" ending. As for Game of Thrones, it is set in a modern universe and the characters are at the end of season 2, personality wise.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAIN HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE ATTEMPTS, SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, BULLYING ETC. IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Begin again**

 **Chapter 5**

"I'll go grab some coffee." Kevan stated

Lancel only nodded and smiled as his father gently kissed his forehead. Kevan wasn't a very demonstrative man, though his children knew how much he loved them and how much they could feel his love. However, the shock of having almost lost his eldest son shook him to the core and he couldn't help showing his affection more. When he thought of it, Lancel felt guilty. He had made his father worried, Janei was too young to fully understand but his brothers were perfectly aware of his situation. He must have made his mother cry. And now, his father was here and though he was happy he was by his side, he felt bad. Though his father drove a lot due to his work, though he was a very good driver, he wasn't getting younger and he had made him drive through an almost stormy night. He had made him leave the comfort of his bed, the arms of his wife.

"Quit thinking you're a bother to me."

Lancel looked puzzled.

"I know that look. I want to be here." Kevan said, staring at his son

The teenager had a small smile and looked through the window of his hospital room as Kevan left him. The sun was high in the sky, making the grass shine thanks to the drops of rain that remained from the previous sky was pale blue, all looked pastel and soothing. Lancel couldn't help it, he grabbed his camera and took several pictures. When Kevan came back, he couldn't help but smiling. Seeing his son like this again, concentrated on his target, the smile of someone discovering something beautiful, his eyes sparkling due to the passion he had, was a delight.

"He also made good friends. I'm glad he has them." He thought

"Kate will love those." He heard Lancel say

"You seem to like Kate a lot." Kevan stated

"Of all my friends, she's the one I like best." Lancel replied genuinely

That made Kevan laugh internally. Lancel was like him in that regard. He too had been shy and awkward for Love. For him as well, Dorna had been, for a long time, the friend he liked best in his group of acquaintances. To be fair, he liked Kate. Not because she saved Lancel's life, though it helped in his appreciation. He liked her because she sincerely cared about his son. She tried to visit daily, if she couldn't, at least, she sent a message. When she came, she always asked about him, how he felt, what he wanted to do, she never put herself first. Something Lancel wasn't used to in his friendships. He had to leave in a few days and he wasn't worried about leaving Lancel behind after what happened. He knew he was in good hands.

"Kate is a nice girl. Your mother would love her."

Lancel smiled.

"Yes, Mom would definitely love her."

Lancel looked at a picture Kate had drawn herself for him. A little character, blond with green eyes, with a red hat and a red cape, having a heroic pose. Near him, a red headed girl, cheering, along with a crowd of fanboys, and holding a banner stating "People can change". The tone was light-hearted, full of vibrant colours. He loved it. She even signed it. He wanted to frame it and hang it in his room. His room… He wanted to go back, he missed attending his classes, chatting with Dana and Juliet, the series marathons he had with Warren, the portofolios he was working on with Max, his tea sessions with Kate… But he also feared the day he'd have to come back. He was afraid of gossips, of what people would say, of how people would act. He didn't want to be pitied as he didn't want to be mocked. And did people really understand Sansa's words? Or were they going to twist them, once again? The thought of it gave him shudders, he didn't want all of this to start again. He wasn't sure he could handle it.

"But then again, you have Warren. You have Max. You have Kate."

At the thought of Kate, he found himself smiling, a feeling of warmth spreading in him.

Kate…

He really liked Kate.

She understood him so well it was almost scary but he always felt… In peace with her, himself, unjudged.

He recalled her words, on how she almost jumped herself and the idea that she could have died months ago left him scared and almost empty. He couldn't imagine his world without her anymore. He loved his friends, he loved them all very much, but Kate was above them. He craved her presence, her smile, her voice, he yearned for the slightest gesture from her. Picturing her sad, crying, hurt, was breaking his heart and made his desire to be with her and to protect her grow. And he couldn't deny that she was cute, that he had a physical attraction. He had felt that already, once in his life, when he was in love with Cersei. Or when he thought he was in love with her, because when he had felt that, it never felt as genuine, as strong.

"Is this what they all call Love?" He wondered

Was he in love with Kate Marsh?

He didn't know, but he was sure he had a connexion with her, a bond, something stronger than mere friendship, as he felt that with her only.

Whatever that was, he needed it, he needed her.

They both made him happy.

They both made him live.

 _XXXXX_

Kate was in Lancel's room, preparing it for his return, along with Warren and Max.

His return…

He had been away for a week and a half only but she had missed him deeply. They used to have their weekly tea on Fridays, that Friday, she felt a degree of loneliness she had never experienced before, even at the bottom of her depression. She missed his smile, she missed his presence, she missed his voice. That feeling of emptiness vanished when she saw him, when she heard him, but it came back at night. She was at Blackwell when he was in a hospital room, alone. What she felt at his side, she had never experienced it before. She felt safe, she felt trusted, she felt happy, she felt cared about and she was sure Lancel was feeling the same thing. After all, he chose to come down the stair way and not the Icarus way… She tried to imagine him dead, cold on the ground, after his fingers had slipped from her hand. It made her frozen from her head to her toes.

She cared about him, she cared about all of her friends, but he was special.

And pretty handsome too.

A good mind, a good soul, in an attractive body.

She had felt shame when she had realized she desired him. She had dreams where he was more than a friend, when they were laying like a husband and a wife, dreams she enjoyed when she had them, leaving her in the morning with a feeling of satisfaction. And after, a feeling of shame, as it left her moist between her legs. She was pious but she was no fool, she knew what being aroused was. She felt desire, carnal lust, for a man. She had confessed everything at the church, and the priest eased her. She was chaste, they were nothing but dreams, and dreams were harmless for her as God was watching over her. She thought the Lord was testing her will to remain a virgin, to give her maidenhead to her husband, the man of God suggested that, perhaps, she was feeling those experiences because she had found the man that would become her husband.

Lancel, her husband…

Kate Lannister, née Marsh.

She admitted that the thought was pleasant.

"But, am I in love with him? Do I feel just protective because I saved him? No, I felt attracted way before… Is that Love?" She wondered

Whatever it was, she only knew one thing:

She couldn't wait until Lancel came back home, to her.

 _XXXXX_

Max had jumped in Lancel's arms, hugging him tightly as he left the hospital, with a cry of joy.

"Wow, careful now, don't want to break Grahamfield up!" He joked as he hugged her back

"I'm just happy you're out."

Warren took out a scarf. Lancel raised an eyebrow.

"To celebrate, we organized a little something, hope you trust us!"

Lancel let himself be blindfolded and led into Warren's car. After about ten minutes on the road, he started to wonder where he was taken. The car stopped, he was led somewhere where he could feel steps under his feet. As Warren allowed him to see again, he could see the Two Whales crowded with people:

Joyce, Dana, Juliet, Zachary, Brooke, Stella, Alyssa, Taylor, Daniel, Samuel, Mrs Grant…

Above them, there was a banner, painted with red letters, saying "Welcome back!"

"Surprise!" They cheered

As they screamed, Kate rushed to hug him tight. A hug he returned instantly, holding her close.

"Yay, Marster!" Juliet stated with a smile

"Marster?" Dana asked

"Couldn't call them Kancel, bad luck." She joked

Lancel didn't even pay attention, too overwhelmed by the show of friendship he was offered, too busy hugging Kate back, feeling her delicate smell again.

For the first time in a long time, he felt home.

 _XXXXX_

Lancel had missed having tea with Kate. But he could feel something was amiss. She was somewhere else. Her mind was somewhere else.

"Is… Is something bothering you?" He dared asked after sipping some lemon green tea

"It's… It's not easy but… With everything that happened, I realized that I care about you…More than I'd care about someone else… I don't know what it is or why but…"

"Kate."

She looked at him.

"I feel the same way." He blurted out

She seemed relieved. And blushing as she realized he felt the same way.

"Perhaps… Perhaps we could try… See if…" She started

"For my part, I kinda know what it is. I have my doubts. But saying it now would scare you. Let's just try. See if it works."

She nodded.

"Marster is on, as Juliet would say." He joked

The day passed on a lighter tone, with them being almost lovers.

 _XXXXX_

"This is insane Uncle! You can't!"

"I can and I will, Cersei."

Joffrey looked at Kevan.

"You can't blame us for Lancel's lack of will to live or lack of strength."

"I can blame you for sending him death wishes and threats."

He showed him the prints, Joffrey only tore them apart with a wicked smile.

"I have others." Kevan said, unmoved

Cersei seemed lost, and angry, mostly angry.

"We're your family and you'd leave us when we need you?!"

"Lancel is my son! He is my family even more! And he needs me, he needs me more than you need me!"

He looked at Cersei, right between the eyes, and with his expression, she knew there was no bluff, she had lost and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

"I am moving to Arcadia Bay."

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and Life is Strange aren't my properties, they belong to D&D, George R.R Martin, DONTNOD and Square Enix. And the Lord is good, because if I were the owner, believe me, you'd hate what I'd do with that.

Summary: All he wanted was to forget, to have a fresh new start. And so did she.

Author's note: This is set after the end of LIS with the "Save Arcadia Bay" ending. As for Game of Thrones, it is set in a modern universe and the characters are at the end of season 2, personality wise.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAIN HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE ATTEMPTS, SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, BULLYING ETC. IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Begin again**

 **Chapter 6**

Lancel was waiting near Kate's club. Ever since she had tried to take her life, the school had tried to ease her life and one of their gifts was allowing Kate's church group to have a room on a weekly basis. So, Lancel patiently waited. He still couldn't believe what he was living. Ever since Kate and him agreed to try and live according to the strange feeling they shared, he had felt as if he was living in a dream and had never felt happier. They didn't really change what they were doing, they just spent more time together, they didn't hide their desire of tenderness to one another. For Lancel, it was as clear as the day now, he was in love with Kate Marsh. And he certainly had been for a long time. Admitting it eased him from some kind of burden on his shoulders. And though Kate never told him she loved him, he could feel it was a shared feeling. She needed time and he didn't want to rush her or to scare her by telling her he loved her. Those three words, this "I love you" that sounded so easy in movies, in others' mouths, those three simple words could be the scariest thing in the world, it could shake someone to the core, it could shatter a relationship, it could create wonderful things and their opposites. Lancel didn't want to screw up everything by telling her something that would make her uneasy. And something that was obvious and unnecessary. Kate could feel he loved her, he did all he could to make her feel loved, it was enough. He felt blessed enough she trusted him while someone who was born in the same situation abused her. Even Joffrey's messages didn't move him any longer. He knew, deep in his heart, that he was a poor soul and that he was lying out of jealousy and hurting. He almost pitied him. What was making him so angry? Why did he feel the need to make someone little to feel better? He almost wanted to try and befriend him again, to help him out.

Almost.

He quickly replied to Sansa's message, wishing her all the best in the world. She had found love too. In Margaery Tyrell. For the few brief moments he had seen her, she had stricken him as a sassy yet kind and gentle woman. She was someone Sansa needed, someone who understood her romantic vision of the world. Lancel didn't blame her, he was the same one. Perhaps that was the curse of young and rich people born and raised in a golden bubble, far away. The sound of the door opening cut him away from his thoughts. Kate remained inside, cleaning up. He entered and started to help with the cups of tea and the teapot while she was erasing the chalkboard.

"You don't have to do this." Kate said

"I know, that's why I do it." He replied with a smile

She seemed ill-at-ease. Something was on her mind.

"My family knows about you."

Lancel didn't say a word, understanding all too well. The last time a boy got close to Kate, inviting her to a party and acting helpful when she felt sick, led her to be the last victim of a madman.

"They want to meet you. My aunt and my mother are especially… Concerned."

He only nodded.

"They know what happened to me was an accident but it's still on their minds…"

"They think that, even under drugs, your good side should have shown up and you should have refused the boys. For Heaven's sake, I didn't see the video, I don't want to and from what I was told, it was only kissed. Come on! Even Mom isn't so stuck up and yet, she prays every day and goes to the sept every week!" He thought angrily

"Also, they're worried because you don't have the same faith, they're afraid you'll drive me away from God."

Lancel almost rolled his eyes. His own father was particularly religious, yet he never mocked his mother for believing, he never tried to make her quit, damn he even suggested she gave their kids a religious background, for general culture's sake!

"My father just wants to meet you."

He looked at her.

"I'd be happy meeting your father. After all, you met mine."

Kate had a small smile.

"I did. And I like him. He seems like a really nice man."

"One of my heroes." Lancel thought, though he never told him

He spotted Samuel feeding a bunch of squirrels. He was surrounded by the rays of the sun and in Blackwell's gardens, it was a superb picture. He grabbed his camera and shot. Kate looked at the result, she found it pretty. Their eyes met. They didn't think. It all felt natural and obvious. Their lips met.

"Aww, Marster is official!" They heard someone say

Juliet was behind them, a camera in hand.

"That's so going in the campus' journal!"

"If you do, people will know you're our biggest shipper, Juliet." Lancel joked

She blushed.

"Okay, you got me there. I won't publish it. But I'll send it to you. It's a pretty one. And few couples can boast about having their first kiss on paper."

Kate laughed.

"However, you can tell everybody that we are together."

Juliet looked at her, Lancel beamed. Kate had granted him the best title possible:

Kate Marsh's boyfriend.

 _XXXXX_

Much to Kevan's surprise, Tywin didn't oppose any issue with his desire to move to Arcadia Bay with his family to be near Lancel again. He had simply nodded and asked if he needed any help with moving. Usually, Kevan had no issues understanding his eldest brother but he was actually lost this time. Without flattering himself, because Tywin was perfectly capable to handle things alone, he knew his brother relied on him because he trusted him. He had thought he would put up a fight. Kevan had actually slept very little and badly that night, worrying about Tywin's reply.

"Joffrey will be sent to a military school."

Kevan looked at him, puzzled.

"That's the deal I made with your wife. Joffrey is sent at the Wall and she doesn't sue him for harassment."

To say Kevan was dumbstruck was an understatement. Dorna had never mentioned her intention of delivering Joffrey to Justice. This very move surprised him, his wife always desired to maintain the peace in her family and her family-in-law. Yet, here he stood, learning she had made a deal with Tywin to have Joffrey punished without having the clan in shame. She, who preached forgiveness, couldn't forgive Joffrey a second time for what he did to their baby boy.

"Cersei must be mad with grief." Kevan stated

"Cersei doesn't make the rules." Tywin replied shortly

"Yes, it's true Cersei has a tendency to want to rule over us, to show she can be Tywin's proper heir, more in spirit than receiving the gold." He thought

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry my grandson almost cost you your son."

Kevan only shook his head, it wasn't Tywin's fault. The brothers found ways to be able to continue to work together despite the distance. And as Kevan was ready to leave the room, Tywin called him. He turned around and saw one of his rare smiles.

"Be happy."

Kevan smiled in return.

 _XXXXX_

Lancel immediately loved Kate's sisters, who reminded him of grown up versions of his beloved little Janei. Kate's mother seemed a bit cold at first but he could feel she genuinely loved her daughter, she was simply clumsy in her way to show it. And if Kate had her mother's smile and eyes, it was her father she resembled the most. He immediately got on well with him, seeing a bit of his own father in him.

"Well, you two have quite a lot in common. Eldest from a big family, the religious background…" The man started

He didn't add the other common points, the painful ones. Lancel was grateful he didn't mention them.

"You seem like a nice man, but understand we are a bit worried." Kate's mother stated

Lancel looked at her.

"I do. With what happened, it's only natural. But I love Kate. I'd rather be hanged than betraying the trust she placed in me. I am not Nathan Prescott."

She seemed impressed.

"You love Kate?" Her father asked

Kate took Lancel's hand, he was grateful, he wasn't really afraid but he wasn't at ease either. Their case was a special one, he wanted to do it right.

"With all my heart. And I am blessed that she loves me in return. She deserves the best."

Kate's father only smiled.

"Honey, where are the papers? I want this guy to be my son-in-law!" He joked

"Dad!" Kate exclaimed, blushing

"And do you want him to father your grandchildren?" His wife teased

Now, Lancel was blushing as well. He was no virgin but laying with Kate was a delicate subject. He wanted to, he wouldn't lie about it, he wanted to. But he wanted Kate to be happy even more. It was way too early. He'd respect her wish to remain chaste and to know carnal love after she got married. He could wait. He would wait.

Kate's love was all he needed.

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and Life is Strange aren't my properties, they belong to D&D, George R.R Martin, DONTNOD and Square Enix. And the Lord is good, because if I were the owner, believe me, you'd hate what I'd do with that.

Summary: All he wanted was to forget, to have a fresh new start. And so did she.

Author's note: This is set after the end of LIS with the "Save Arcadia Bay" ending. As for Game of Thrones, it is set in a modern universe and the characters are at the end of season 2, personality wise.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAIN HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE ATTEMPTS, SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, BULLYING ETC. IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Begin again**

 **Chapter 7**

"Mom, is that him?" A voice asked

"Yes, it is, Honey." A sweet woman's voice replied

Lancel didn't pay attention to it. He was strolling with Kate in the streets of Arcadia Bay. The weather was getting slightly warmer and flowers were shyly blossoming. Hand in hand, they were looking at the storefronts. Lancel had already offered Kate a book by her favourite author and they had shared Joyce's famous burger at the Two Whales. And of course, he couldn't help it, he had taken lots of pictures of Kate. She was just so inspiring! But, he always asked for her permission or when he took one, he showed her and would delete it if she didn't want to appear. Unlike some former teacher, he had respect for his model.

"He looks so radiant and happy!" The woman thought

She approached, accompanied by a teenager.

"Well, well, looks like Arcadia Bay changed your eye so much you don't recognize us." The boy teased

Lancel turned and when he discovered the duo, after an initial shock, he had the brightest smile as he embraced them. The woman broke the embrace, clearly moved, and she gently grabbed Lancel's face in her hands, looking at him with an undying love. Lancel's eyes quickly grew sad as he was reminded that it was the first time since his suicide attempt that he had actually saw his mother and his younger brother. Of course, they had called, they had talked, but it wasn't the same as seeing them in flesh.

"Mom, Martyn, about what happened, I…"

"Don't." Martyn cut

His brother looked at him, confused.

"Victims don't apologize."

Kate only nodded. Dorna turned to face her and the younger woman studied her. Of course, she had already seen her in pictures, so she wasn't surprised, but she could understand why Kevan seemed so in love with his wife, from what Lancel had told her. An aura of goodness was surrounding her.

"You must be Kate Marsh."

"I am. Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Lannister."

"Call me Dorna. How could I ever thank you for saving my son's life?"

Kate only smiled and repeated what she had told Kevan. She did nothing. Lancel saved himself, he chose to live.

"But you certainly helped in making him choose. Lannisters always pay their debts, even I who was born a Swyft."

"Oh, I think the debt is paid, Mom." Martyn stated

She looked at him, puzzled.

"Didn't you notice the way they look at each other? That they held hands? Kate will be family soon."

"Always the best at Cluedo, brother." Lancel teased

Kate laughed, it was so good to see Lancel with his family, in another context than the meeting with his father at the hospital.

"But… Though I am really happy to see you, what are you doing here?" He wondered

It was Dorna's time to have a smile.

"Your father didn't tell you? We moved here."

Lancel's surprised face made Martyn laugh his heart out, wishing Willem had come along with them to see it.

"You moved here…"

"We wanted to be with you. We missed you too much. And besides, we needed a break from Cersei's drama. Especially with Joffrey at the Wall."

"Joffrey was sent to the Wall?!"

Facing Kate's puzzled look, Martyn told her it was one of the most ancient and the stricter military school in Westeros, founded by Bran the Builder, the ancestor of the famous Stark clan.

"But… Uncle Tywin…" Lancel whispered

"Your uncle Tywin gave us his blessings and even helped in finding a house." Dorna explained

They started to walk down and found themselves in the street where Joyce lived. There was a moving truck near a house with a green front. It was quite large and had two floors. The garden was a reasonable size and could be expanded at will. As they entered, a little blond storm ran to Lancel to capture him in a hug, shouting:

"Lany!"

Lancel knelt and hugged the little girl back.

"Janei!"

She had a bright smile, the same Lancel could have.

"Mommy told me we'd see you!"

Lancel only beamed. Soon enough, Martyn's twin brother, Willem, arrived to greet his older brother. Kate and him were offered a tour of the house. According to what he knew, the organization of this house was similar to the one Joyce was living in. Max had shown him pictures of Chloe and her before she moved away, having decided to store them in an album. His parents even had a room set for him, in case he wanted to live with them again. Living with them… How he'd love that! But that would mean he wouldn't get to see Warren's sleepy face in the morning. He clearly wasn't a morning person and that was always funny to witness.

"You know what we should do?" Willem said to his mother. "Once we are all set, we should invite over all of Lancel's friends for dinner."

"What a great idea!" Dorna agreed

"Err… You wouldn't want that, I made quite a lot of friends." Lancel stated

"And we have the space to receive them all. And after that, you bring home your closest friends." His mother replied

He immediately thought of Warren, of Max, of Dana and of Juliet. He got on well with the others but they were his crew.

"Kate, can we play dolls?" Janei asked

"Janei, Honey, don't bother Kate." Dorna sweetly said

"It's no bother, really. I have sisters as well."

Lancel couldn't resist the urge to take a picture of two important women in his life playing together, as his mother was brewing him his favourite tea.

 _XXXXX_

"I still can't believe you leave the dorms…" Warren said, sad

He was helping Lancel packing his things, the twins having come to help out as well.

The room was a mess but the bare walls gave it a sad and depressing tone.

"Hey, it's not as if I changed school." Lancel said, trying to cheer him up

"Yeah, but we won't get to have our marathons, our movie nights, our gaming nights…"

"Someone said gaming?" Willem asked

"Yeah, your brother and I are quite the gamers."

"Tales of Symphonia?"

"Best Tales of ever!"

"The Wolf Among Us?"

"Bigby and Nerissa all the way!"

"I'm so in love with you right now."

Warren blushed as Lancel burst out in laughter.

"Careful now, you're going to make Max jealous!" He teased

"Martyn, do you think Mom and Dad will be against me and Lancel having Warren over for sleepovers?" Willem wondered

"No, Mom and Dad won't mind at all." Kevan replied as he entered the room

Lancel smiled.

 _XXXXX_

"They're awfully quiet." Kevan stated

"Well, they don't want to wake Janei." Dorna explained

The spouses took a glance in Lancel's new room. The light was small, the TV was on and their son, sitting down on the floor, surrounded by Max, Warren and Kate, were enjoying a Reign marathon, bowls of popcorn and of potato chips near them, along with bottles of Doctor Pepper. Kate was nestled against her boyfriend. The controllers of his Playstation 3 were out but the games were all tidied up. Lancel was smiling, a sight that was becoming a habit of his, once again. He was smiling more and more, he was slowly becoming again the boy he used to be: the cheerful, carefree, loving, dreamy and optimistic young man they had raised together, their little miracle after sixteen years without a child.

When he saw his son so well again, Kevan knew sending him to Arcadia Bay and moving to be with him was the right choice.

 **To Be Continued**


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and Life is Strange aren't my properties, they belong to D&D, George R.R Martin, DONTNOD and Square Enix. And the Lord is good, because if I were the owner, believe me, you'd hate what I'd do with that.

Summary: All he wanted was to forget, to have a fresh new start. And so did she.

Author's note: This is set after the end of LIS with the "Save Arcadia Bay" ending. As for Game of Thrones, it is set in a modern universe and the characters are at the end of season 2, personality wise.

Author's second note: Thank you so much for all the feedback and reviews for this fanfiction, it was really heartwarming and I'm glad you enjoyed it! I am not a professional when it comes to crossovers, so it kinda was a challenge, a fun one and I'm happy you loved it as well.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAIN HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE ATTEMPTS, SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, BULLYING ETC. IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Begin again**

 **Epilogue**

"Oh My God, that's Lancel Lannister !"

"Can we have an autograph, please?"

Lancel smiled as he signed the books, the pictures and as he managed to make the teenagers swoon when he suggested they take a selfie together. Ten years had passed since he arrived in Arcadia Bay and he had never moved away, he always came back where he felt the easiest. It was his home, his adoptive home, where his family and friends were. He walked to a tea shop and entered. A little girl ran to him.

"Daddy!"

He grabbed her to carry her in his arms.

"Hi there, Faith!" He said cheerfully

Faith was three years old and though she looked every inch a Lannister, she had inherited her mother's soft smile.

"Mommy hanged new pictures, look!"

Lancel obeyed, he was proud to see his work on the walls of his wife's shop, just as much as he was proud to be shown next to Maxine Graham's work. She was considered to be the new Mark Jefferson of photography, people called her a genius.

"Hello, Love." A woman softly said

He went to kiss her.

"How are you?" He asked

She smiled.

"I'm fine. We both are."

Lancel smiled as he placed his hand on her swollen belly. On their fingers, their wedding rings were shining due to a ray of sun. Soon enough, their families and friends entered, ready for the opening party of the new tea shop in the Bay, the only one actually, and the only one who offered to drink there and to admire the work of two famous photographers from the town, one born there and the other adopted by its citizens. And as they were all amazed and looking at the place, the woman whispered in Lancel's ear:

"I love you, Lancel."

He kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, Kate."

 **THE END**


End file.
